


All I Have To Do

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: In the dreams, Severus stood over him, watching the rapid rise and fall of his bird like chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

This ficlet was written as a personal challenge, I do not intend to add more to it but I may at some point revisit it and add additional chapters.

\- 

Severus had never considered himself a pedophile. The only urges he’d ever had to actively resist towards his students were the urges to maim. The children, with their sticky hands and dirty faces, they held no appeal. They were always into something, blowing up something or generally causing a ruckus. It drove him mad on the best of days. On the worst, he had to shut himself in his office and down a calming draught so he could continue to resist the urge to strangle one of the little cretins. Yes, Severus Snape considering physical violence. Hexing seemed too good for the little ankle biters. 

It had surprised Severus, when upon meeting Harry Potter for the first time; he didn’t have even the slightest urge to throttle him. He’d thought that, with that boy in particular, the urge would be almost constant. He’d been shocked at first but hadn’t given much thought to it until the evening he found himself dreaming of Harry, with his cupids bow lips and wide green eyes. Not innocent dreams of teaching the boy potions or how to fly. No, these dreams had the boy spread across his desk, little feet in the air as Severus stood between his obscenely spread thighs and stuffed every inch of his cock into the boys hairless little hole. 

In the dreams, Severus stood over him, watching the rapid rise and fall of his bird like chest. Clutching his ankles, Severus held his legs up and apart, eyes scanning the boys wreathing body as he thrust. His balls slapped against Harry’s pert little arse as his cock, thick and hard, slipped in and out. The boy would scrabble at the desk, his head thrown back as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. 

“Fuck me Sir!” Harry would cry, eyes pleading as he stared up at Severus from behind those awful black glasses. 

And he would, switching his grip to the boy’s hips as he tugged him back into each thrust. Harry would then clamp down around him, his little body shaking as Severus fucked him roughly. Sweat would drip down Severus’ forehead but he wouldn’t seem to notice as Harry began to wail. Harry’s cock, a perfect handful, would twitch, shooting little drops of cum onto the smooth skin of Harry’s stomach. 

“Whom do you belong to?” Severus would growl, eyes trained on his cock as he began to pull out further only to thrust back in twice as hard. 

“You! Only you!” Harry would reply, grabbing his knees to hold himself open wider for Severus. “Oh please… ha-harder!”

Slamming into the young man a few more times, Severus would stiffen, pressing close as his cock jerked. The wet heat of his release would bathe his cock and he would know that when he pulled out, some of his cum would follow. The thought only made him smirk in satisfaction. He’d be all over the boy, inside and out.

Usually around that time, he woke up to sticky sheets and his hand cupping his cock. It was starting to drive him insane, the wanting. He’d never wanted anyone as much as he wanted the boy. Not even the boys mother. Some days he thought of luring the boy into a tryst. He was young and growing up with those muggles and had left him unloved. It wouldn’t take much to get close to the boy, all he had to do was modify his attitude a bit and the boy would be eating from the palm of his hand. Closing his eyes, Severus settled back into his chair with a thoughtful frown on his face. Slipping into a pleasant daydream about some more of the things he’d like to do to Potter, Severus closed his eyes, knowing dreams were all he’d ever have.


End file.
